comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Loki: Agent of Asgard
Loki: Agent of Asgard is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Loki: Agent of Asgard #16: 22 Jul 2015 Current Issue :Loki: Agent of Asgard #17: 19 Aug 2015 Next Issue :none Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Loki' - Norse god of mischief and lies. Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Loki: Agent of Asgard #17 Loki: Agent of Asgard #16 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Loki: Agent of Asgard, vol. 1 — Trust Me' - Collects #1-5. "Kid Loki’s all grown up — and the God of Mischief is stronger, smarter, sexier and just plain sneakier than ever before. As Asgardia’s one-man secret service, he’s ready to lie, cheat, steal, bluff and snog his way through the twistiest, turniest and most treacherous missions the All-Mother can throw at him — starting with a heart-stopping heist on Avengers Tower! And that’s just the beginning as Loki takes on Lorelei in Monte Carlo’s casinos and heads back to the dawn of Asgard to join its greatest heroes on a quest for a certain magical sword! But when he puts together a crew to crack the deepest dungeons of Asgardia itself, there may be one plot twist too many for even Loki to handle!" - *'Loki: Agent of Asgard, vol. 2 — I Cannot Tell a Lie' - Collects #6-11. "Loki faces his greatest challenge yet: Dr. Doom! But with Valeria Richards in the mix, who’s the hero of this story — and who’s the villain? Loki learns that Doom has sentenced him to death for the crimes of his future self! But with the Red Skull drowning Doom, Latveria and the entire world in a wave of telepathic hate, will there even be a future left to save?" - *'Loki: Agent of Asgard, vol. 3 — Last Days' - Collects #12-17. "He’s Loki’s older, nastier, vastly more powerful future self. His machinations have cost Loki everything — but who is King Loki? What dread Asgard is he the Agent of? And what evil scheme has he been brewing all this time? Loki began his third life by annihilating the soul of his second — his better, purer self. Now he pays the price. What lie — or truth — will save him now? As the Ten Realms face their last hours, ancient enemies march on Asgardia seeking a final vengeance — including King Loki. It’s all-out war in the heavens! And as the Marvel Universe dies, there’s time for one last story: the showdown you’ve been waiting for! It’s Loki versus Loki at the very end of all that is — and only one will take a bow when the curtain falls!" - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Al Ewing. Artist: Lee Garbett. Covers: Jenny Frison. Publishing History First published in 2014. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 30 Dec 2014 - [http://www.newsarama.com/23108-ewing-promises-battle-of-the-lokis-in-loki-agent-of-asgard.html Writer Promises 'Battle of the Lokis' in Loki: Agent of Asgard] * 29 Oct 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=56689 Tragedy Looms as Inversions Impact Ewing's Loki: Agent of Asgard] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero